Kiril Chirkev
Kiril Mikhailovich Chirkev was a Soviet Russian army general and career officer who served as one of the top commanders of the Soviet Red Army during World War III, serving with highest military title of Marshal of Soviet Russia. Along with supreme commander, Vasiliy Korshunov, Chirkev was a highly skilled general who lead the Soviet Russian forces to numerous victories, and is noted as one of Soviet Russia's most aggressive generals. He is also noted for his high cooperation, as well as his antagonistic rivalry, with Korshunov. Biography Born in January 21, 1955, Chirkev was raised in a physician's household. He eventually grew up to be a staunch Russian nationalist and Communist and he immediately joined the Soviet Army in 1976. Chirkev saw fierce fighting in the Soviet-Afghan War, and ultimately rose to the rank of Lieutenant. After the war, the Soviet Union collapsed, much to Chirkev's disappointment. However, to his delight, as Communist uprising lead by Dimitri Kolskyev was in full swing, and he joined up with the rebels. Kolskyev, Chirkev and another Soviet officer named Vasiliy Korshunov became the three main leaders of the Socialist Worker's Red Army, and along with Korshunov, Chirkev proved himself to be an incredibly skilled leader and helped lead the SWRA to a number of victories. He especially lead the SWRA in crushing Federation forces in Siberia while Kolskyev and Korshunov seized Western Russia and Moscow. After the Russian Federation was crushed and replaced by Soviet Russia, due to his immense military and leadership skill, Chirkev soon became a high ranking general in the Soviet Russian Army. He along with Korshunov heavily contributed in greatly strengthening the Soviet Russian forces, succeeding in helping create one of the world's strongest military. However, while they very often cooperated together over their whole careers, Chirkev and Korshunov had an antagonistic rivalry with one another, which even lead to both men requesting Korshunov fire the other. Their relationship often entailed heated disagreements and competing for Kolskyev's favor. When World War III begins, Chirkev soon rises to the role of Marshal of Soviet Russia and becomes the second top general in the Soviet Russian Army after Korshunov. Though disliking each other, Korshunov and Chirkev consistently work heavily together throughout the war. Like Korshunov, Chirkev is mostly responsible for the Russian war effort against Germany in Eastern Europe, and though they make some successful offensives, they fail to break the German defenses. Chirkev also commands Soviet Russian forces against German forces in the Middle East and India. As the war turns against Russia, Chirkev leads the defense of the country. He favors a much more aggressive counteroffense, in contradiction to the more passive defense of Korshunov. Chirkev continued leading his forces against the Germans until the end of the war, when the German Army reached Moscow. Though Chirkev commanded a strong defense, it was ultimately decided that the battle could not be won, so it was decided among Kolskyev, Chirkev and Korshunov that they would personally lead the defense of the Kremlin, with Chirkev taking up one tower with former Iranian dictator, Saddam Hussein while Kolskyev and Korshunov took over another tower. Hussein eventually killed himself in late November, and when the battle for the Kremlin ensued, Chirkev helped lead the defense, until he finally committed suicide on December 20, 2016. Trivia Category:Cimil's History Category:Battlefield Category:Call of Duty